


Worth the Wait

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine gets a visitor to help her celebrate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

Catherine hung the ornaments on the small Christmas tree she put up at Brass, no Jim's, insistence. Brass.  Jim. After years of minor flirting, veiled and not so veiled inuendos, and missed opportunities, they had finally come to this, whatever this was.  She just knew she was happy when he was around and happy to be with him.  They could sit and talk, they could sit and not talk and she was completely comfortable whichever they did.

The doorbell brought her out of her musings about Jim and had her on her feet heading to the door.  A smile appeared when she saw who her visitor was.

"Jim," she said smiling, opening the door wider so he could come in.

"Catherine," he greeted, holding up a bottle of red wine.  "I thought we could enjoy a little of this while decorating."

"Good idea," she said leaning in for a quick kiss before leading the way into the dining room.  Yes, what ever this was between her and Jim was a long time coming but it was definitely worth the wait...


End file.
